


Schrödinger's Agent

by Goethicite



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Legends (2014)
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goethicite/pseuds/Goethicite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Trevelyan dies in Cuba, in Russia, in Iraq, in the United States.  Martin Odum loves blue eyes, even when they're lying. (Legends/Bond Fusion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schrödinger's Agent

Alec Trevelyan dies in Cuba. (No he doesn't. That would mean betraying James , and he loves James best of all the world.) Alec Trevelyan dies in Russia. (Wrong. The only place he never dies is home.) Alec Trevelyan dies in Iraq in a friendly fire incident. (That's the truth. The truth is relative.)

Martin Odum wakes up to his wife's eyes. They're icy blue, and he loves them best of all the world. (Verax has tentacles everywhere, but M takes the risk of personally selecting Sarah Chapel from the list of available assets. Double-O Six has a type and a monogamous heart. She plans to stack the deck in his favor.) Martin Odum loves his wife. She's distant, a bit chilly and always standoffish. It doesn't bother him. Some people just need space. She indulges him though, even when she rather wouldn't. He touches the neat cut of her blonde hair. Her appearance is always icy enough to burn and sharp enough to cut. He relishes the sting. Even when he knows she's lying, he still feels like he's loved her forever. (Blue eyes, yellow hair, a killer's smile. Alec Trevelyan loves these more than his own life.)

There are things that will kill a Double-O. It's difficult, not impossible. There's things that a Double-O will do that no man or woman ever should. Sometimes they survive. Sometimes they want to die. (Sometimes it's kinder to make the concussion into brain damage into supposedly permanent forgetting.) Death to traitors. The patriot's reward is freedom to live a mostly normal life.

The son is on permanent VIP list. Aiden. A name that means nothing. It was the mother's choice. Martin Odum was holding out for James. ( The aunts and uncles and godmothers and godfathers don't know what they are. They'll protect him despite it.) All the pictures are memorized and destroyed. So they'll know his face, but no one else will know he's cherished.

Then Martin Odum starts falling to pieces. Double-O Six starts peeking through the cracks. Mallory never knew Alec Trevelyan. The young Q doesn't understand the vague alert. (It's a failsafe meant to warn the dead Alec Trevelyan is waking up.)

Martin Odum is framed. Alec Trevelyan is trapped. James Bond sees the face of the thing he loves best and thought gone on a leaked Youtube video. Q lies to the CIA and NSA. Mallory lies to the people in charge. James Cameron is disavowed. James Bond gets on a plane.

(Call it the New World Order. Call it a shadow government. Call it the military industrial complex. Call it corruption. Alec Trevelyan doesn't know who he is. He doesn't know the scale of the silent war he's started, but he won't be alone. Blue eyes, yellow hair, killer's smile. They couldn't stop themselves from loving him back.)

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up marathoning Legends, because why not? About episode six I went 'This is Alec Trevelyan. He bombed the camp for some reason, and it was terrible enough M decided to retire him.' Plus, Sonya Odum is basically the female, American version of Craig!Bond


End file.
